Callumia (Roblox)
'''Callumia '''is a Mega city in Roblox as well as redgl Nation, It is one of the most highly detailed cities in all of Roblox. It is the capital city of redgl Nation and home to many attractions, and was considered to be one of the most beautiful cities as well as one of the most futuristic urban areas ever. History Founding The city was founded by many different kingdoms who agreed to unite and form a gigantic urban area. Administration Local government The administration of Callumia is formed of two tiers: a citywide, strategic tier and a local tier. Citywide administration is coordinated by the Greater Callumian Authority (GCA), while local administration is carried out by 33 smaller authorities. The GCA consists of two elected components: the Mayor of Callumia, who has executive powers, and the Callumia Assembly, which scrutinises the mayor's decisions and can accept or reject the mayor's budget proposals each year. The headquarters of the GCA is City Hall, Southwark; the mayor is Lac, the first mayor of a major capital. The mayor's statutory planning strategy is published as the Callumian Plan, which was most recently revised in 2011. The local authorities are the councils of the 32 Callumian boroughs and the City Corporation. They are responsible for most local services, such as local planning, schools, social services, local roads and refuse collection. Certain functions, such as waste management, are provided through joint arrangements. National government Callumia is the seat of the Government of redgl Nation. Many government departments, as well as the Prime Minister's residence at Ballin , are based close to the Palace of the four, particularly along Ballinhall. The Redglblackeyian Parliament is often referred to as the "Mother of Parliaments" because it has been a model for many other parliamentary systems. There are 73 Members of Parliament (MPs) from Callumia, elected from local parliamentary constituencies in the national Parliament. Policing and crime Policing in the New city, with the exception of the Old city in Callumia, is provided by the Enforcement Police Service, overseen by the Mayor through the Mayor's Office for Policing and Crime (EOPAC). The New city dictrict has its own police force – the New City Police. The redglblackeyian Transport Police are responsible for police services on National Rail, Callumian Underground Train system, markland Light Railway and Tranlink services. A fourth police force in Callumia, the Ministry of Defence Police, do not generally become involved with policing the general public. Geography Callumia sits as the most southern-est city in Redgl Nation, as well as the only Mega city to have different surrounding due to its enormous land area. With autumn woodlands to the east and south, Small mountain ranges to the north of the old city and plains to the west of the new city. Demography Economy Callumia's gross regional product was 2 trillion Credits, around a quarter of Redgl Nation GDP, while the economy of the Callumia metropolitan area—the largest in Redgl Nation—generates about 30 per cent of the RN GDP (or an estimated $669 billion). Callumia has 2 major business districts: the New City and the Old City. One way to get an idea of their relative importance is to look at relative amounts of office space: Greater Callumia had 27 million m2 of office space and the City contains the most space, with 8 million m2 of office space. Callumia has some of the highest real estate prices in Roblox. Callumia is Roblox's most expensive office market for the last three years according to world property journal report. As the residential property in Callumia is worth $2.2 trillion. The city has the highest property prices of any Redgl Nation cities according to the Office for National Statistics. On average the price per square metre in central Old Callumia is €24,252, This is higher than the property prices in New Callumia. Transport Education Culture Category:Locations within Callumia (Roblox)